base_turnfandomcom_hr-20200213-history
Borna
thumb|Borna. Borna je pustolovan poludiv koji živi Bogu iza nogu. Često ga se može vidjeti u Deliriumu, na Katoličkom fakultetu, ili na popisu propuštenih poziva. Borna voli putovati, te često obilazi egzotične zemlje poput Rumunjske, Bugarske i Silbe. Rodio se na Nixin dan 1994. godine, u Zagrebu. Išao je u MDCVII. gimnaziju, te se nakon toga uspješno upisao na fakultet. Razmišlja o tome da postane profesionalni ulizica na Katoličkom fakultetu. Neki od njegovih prijatelja su Matija, Nixa, i Wane. Opis Borna ima osebujan imidž koji se razlikuje od većine njegovih prijatelja i normalnih ljudi. Često ga se može vidjeti kako nosi šarene lajbeke, raznobojne hlače i klaunovske noseve. Bavi se glazbom, te zna svirati violinu, kojom često zabavlja bakice i zarađuje masne pare, koje onda troši na duhan. Svoje vanjsko vrijeme većinom provodi s prijateljima, u Second Hand Shopovima, i na putu do doma. Njegov mobitel ima Autocall namiješten na Nixu, pa ga često probudi kada džogira po Medvednici u šest ujutro. Borna voli kompjutorske igre, ali i stvarne igre poput Mafije, Kontakta i biljara. Posjeduje puno prijatelja, ali većina njih su Borna-ljudi, pa se neki puta desi mikrofonija dok priča s njima. Kada je gladan, Borna gleda Pewdiepiea kako jede. Doma, Borna provodi vrijeme s obitelji. Vježba za crveni pojas u Reikiu sa majkom, i gleda kvalitetne stvari poput True Detectivea i Woody Allen filmova. Bornin ukus u filmovima je kontroverzan u Base Turn ekipi; neki puta se ljudi slažu s njim, a neki put priča s Nixom. Također često igra kompjutorske igre poput Beyond Two Soulsa, Heavy Raina, i Strongholda. Zbog strateškog znanja koje je dobio iz Strongholda, uvijek pazi na to da kolonizira prostor oko sebe svojim nogama. Zbog svojih mnogobrojnih putovanja, uvijek ima puno priča za ispričati svojim prijateljima, poput toga što mu se desilo u školi, kod kuće ili na WC-u. Ima jako dobro znanje Engleskoga jezika, koje je prikupio tijekom svojih putovanja u Rumunjsku i Bugarsku. On je veliki obožavatelj Game of Thronesa, ali nažalost, knjige koje on posjeduje su pune tiskarskih grešaka, pa se likovi u njegovim primjercima zovu "Edvard Stark", "Twin Lannister", i "Rose Bolton". Gleda i seriju, ali više voli snimati vlastite filmove, poput Odiseje. Sudjelovao je u izradi Spooky tapea sa ekipom, ali film je ispao loš i nedovršen, pa je pokupio sve Oscare 2013. godine. U četvrtom mjesecu 2014. godine, Borna je prekinuo s Anom na par dana tako da može bez obaveza popiti dvije boce njena vina sa prijateljima. Nakon što su se pomirili, desio se sjajan rođendan Borđendan, tijekom kojeg se roštiljalo i borilo protiv bijelih pahuljica topole koje su padale s drveća. Nažalost, Borna se predomislio pa je ipak prekinuo s Anom krajem 2014. godine, što će mu se vratiti kad bude osuđen, a neće biti nijednog odvjetnika da ga spasi. Pošto jako voli putovanja, odselio se u Dubec kako bi mogao svaki dan putovati. Karakteristike Voli piti kvalitetna pića poput Badelovog Brandya, Dalmatino vodke, i vode. Nerijetko igra društvene igre poput Diabla, Kantera, i pokera, a pomogao je ekipi da konačno prijeđe Drugi Grad u Diablu. Nakon toga se Nixi više nije dalo igrati. Borna voli fair-play, stoga se često ljuti na Matiju koji uvijek vara u Kanteru s poznatom varkom da dobro igra. Matija onda prestane varati i prepusti svoje killove drugima, pa je Borna onda zadovoljan. Bornin brat, Miha, je kompjutorski ekspert koji može riješiti i najkompleksnije probleme, poput skidanja filmova pomoću kompliciranog "Torrent" programa, spajanja kompjutora u LAN mrežu, i paljenja kompjutora. Bornino dvorište je jedini poznati ostatak rajskog vrta, koji je idealan za ljetne LAN partije, i za pijenje soka od bazge. Borna će umrijeti 2052. godine, kada ga poludjeli Matija izbode USB-om koji sadrži njegove proklete slike s maturalne. Matija će kasnije prosipati njegov pepeo po Nixi, nakon čega će oni otići u Delirium na kavu. Slični članci *Borna-ljudi *Ček da razmislim... Ne *Sensation Kategorija:Osobe